


Am i good for you?

by orphan_account



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Sorry, I-, Light Angst, M/M, OOC, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He didn't understand, he was too perfect, why would he choose him?.
Relationships: Ogami Shirou/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Am i good for you?

I look myself in the mirror, I have eye bags from barely sleeping in the past month, my hair and my clothes are messy. I brush my hair and then put on some clothes, I try to cover myself with makeup so I don't look so tired, It kinda works, but it doesn't feel right, Whatever, it's this kinda moments that make me wonder, Why did Shirou started dating me, I'm not good at pretty much anything that he does, And I'm not really pretty with or without my makeup, so... Why?, I try to wipe those thoughts away.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Another day, this time Shirou is at home, I decided to ask him, Why does he wanted to date me, "Shirou, Can I ask you something?", I'm really nervous, "Yes, What is it?", "I um, Why did wanted to date me?" I can't look at his face so I look the floor instead, "Well because I realized that I liked you, Why do you ask that?", I felt relieved for some reason, I'm not ready to tell him yet, I walk towards him and hug him, I put my head on his shoulder and kiss his neck," Nothing important, don't worry about it" After that He kissed my forehead and then kiss me on my lips, I looked at him and smiled, maybe It isn't so important, after all I got him, "Are you wearing makeup?", uh oh, that's bad, he wasn't supposed to notice, "Yes..." I'm gonna regret this.


End file.
